


Be My Mirror, My Sword and Shield

by audra_accalia



Series: Audra's Story [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audra_accalia/pseuds/audra_accalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>07: Three long years have passed since Audra first met Voldemort. Three years since she was denied becoming a Death Eater. Now it seems as if she might finally get her wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. There is some minor violence depicted, but nothing I'd call trigger warning on.

Audra was running. From what, she did not know; all she knew was that she wanted to put as much distance between her and what was behind her. She didn’t dare check over her shoulder for her assailant not for fear of taking her eyes off the woods, but out of fear of what or whom she would see. Swiftly, she ran through the woods, following a path known only to her; the same path she had forges on nights guided by Mother Luna. She knew the manor was behind her, but it was not that which she was running from. Still on she ran through the gloom of the moonless night.

The woods suddenly gave way to a small clearing. Audra slowed, sniffing the air. She knew she was still being followed, and she knew there’d be a fight on her hands soon. Changing from flight to fight, she scanned the woods while attempting to shift to half-form. Nothing happened; no white hair, no teeth, no muscle growth. It felt as if a clear haze was pressing down upon Audra from all sides, squeezing her, preventing her from changing.

Scared, Audra bolted for cover under the only structure on the clearing. A small, old cottage stood in the center, long since abandoned. Ivy along with other plants were reclaiming the walls for Mother Nature, the front door was off its hinges. The wood on the window frames was covered in fungi, as were the wooden shingles on the roof. Audra jumped over the loose stones that constituted the front step, and stopped in middle of the small room. It served as every room of the house, except for one bedroom, whose door was off to the right. The furniture lay in disarray and distress, mainly from Audra’s phased nights spent here.

The house stood silent as the grave, the only noise was Audra’s own heartbeat racing in her ears. She scanned the room looking for any signs of life. A glint caught her eye from behind the bedroom door. Cautiously, Audra crept towards it.

The door creaked open as Audra carefully stepped inside. Tense with expectation, Audra’s eyes darted around the room. The only thing inside the tiny enclosure was an elegant full-length mirror. It was in perfect condition and stood in stark contrast to its surroundings with its ornate gold frame and polished surface.

Curious but cautious, Audra approached the mirror. The reflection startled her, for it was not her own.

What she should have seen was a scared and scarred woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her clothes were old and dirty from neglect, and she had no shoes. There was a sliver loop loosely hanging from her neck and slight red marks from where the collar touched her skin. She had no weapons; she had no wand. She was what Voldemort had always seen her as: weak and inferior.

The image before her, however, was not weak and inferior by any means. She had a very edgy style about her – short denim shorts, a leather belt, fabric handing off the left side of the belt, made of black and red fabrics. The bottom of the skirt brushed the black calf high boots, and a tight tank top revealed the woman’s toned waistline. Her hair was dark brown and cut extremely short with a large purple streaked bang covering the left side of her face. Platinum earrings ran up her right ear and more silver glinted from holsters on her thighs, arms, and waist. A katana hung from her right hip; a katana Audra instantly recognized as _Idolo_.

Surprised, Audra looked and saw her own face reflected. This image however was not the soft but tough face Audra normally wore. This one was hard and ruthless. The nose appeared longer, as if it was growing to her lycan snout. The ears too were larger than normal and Audra could see the white fur surfacing. The teeth were long and sharp in a ‘come-and-get-me’ snarl. Audra could see that the left eye was scarred with a long pink scar tracing from brow to cheekbone.

The eyes – those eyes – her eyes! They were dark and dangerous. So dark a brown they appeared black with a red flame burning behind them, like onyx bathed in blood.

The eyes were boring into Audra’s soul, and there was nothing she could do but stare.

Behind the reflected Audra another figure approached. Long sweeping black robes, pale face, no hair, flat nose, slits for eyes; it was Lord Voldemort. The real Audra watched in horror as He placed His long thin fingers on the fake Audra’s shoulders. The woman in turn inclined her head to look up at Him. Her demeanor changed from menacing to loving as she gazed up at her Master. She lifted her left arm to gently caress His head down towards hers; Audra could see the Dark Mark tattooed on her forearm. As His head was gently guided down, Voldemort lifted her chin ever so slightly and their lips met.

Horrified, Audra stumbled back from the mirror but was stopped by long white fingers gripping her shoulders. She jerked her head back and saw her Master’s evil grin. She quickly looked away, frightened. He moved as His mirror image did, and grabbed her by the chin. But where the counterpart was gentle and compassionate, He was rough and forceful. Terrified, Audra struggled and Voldemort shifted His grip to her throat. Gasping, she fought Him but He was stronger. He held her head as He lowered His…

Audra screamed. Still gasping for air she reached to pry the strangling fingers from her neck. She found no fingers, but instead a sliver band cutting into her neck.

“Wake up, mudblood,” a voice to her right said. Instinct told Audra that the voice was the source of her pain. With as much force as she could muster, she kicked out towards her right, connecting with something soft like a human stomach. Sure enough, she heard and _umph!_ and the force around her neck lessened. “You’re going to pay bitch!!!!!”

Opening her eyes Audra spotted her assailant hovering over her. _Mott_ she identified, as she quickly rolled to avoid his punch. Once again, she kicked and connected this time with the side of his head. Cursing loudly, Mott fell next to the mattress. Pointing his wand at her throat, he muttered something and the force returned. Audra struggled with her collar, knowing how easily it could strangle her and end her life. She had one last chance; mustering all her energy, she kicked and successfully hit her target – his wand hand. Losing his weapon, he pushed off the ground and tackled Audra down to the bed. With his fingers around her neck, he looked to finish what he had started.

Suddenly Mott was off her and she could breathe. Coughing, she sat up and saw the man in a crumpled heap at the foot of her bed. Above her loomed her protector, her Master. Lord Voldemort was glaring at the heap He had thrown across the space. “ _What were you doing_?” He asked the man venomously.

“My-my-my Lord,” Mott stammered. “It attacked me!”

“You provoked a sleeping werewolf by strangling it,” He spat. “She had every right to attack you.”

“My Lord, how can you defend that filth?!?” Mott struggled to his feet as he pointed at Audra; Audra growled in return.

Voldemort’s face looked as if He was fighting between control and rage. “Get. Out. Now,” His voice cracked. It was taking everything within Him to keep from striking the Death Eater.

Also sensing danger, Mott spat at Audra and left the room. Still sitting on the bed, Audra used the sheets to wipe the spit off her cheek, growling under her breath.

Mott had shut the door behind him, closing in the small space. Only seven by five feet, the room was meant to be a coat closet at the top of the stairs. Now it was Audra’s own room, though it was more of a sleeping quarter, seeing as it only had a bed in it. The room was already small enough with just Audra in it; with Voldemort too it was like a shoebox. There were two doors – one that lead to the hall which Mott had left through, and the other one leading straight to Voldemort’s private bed chamber, which is where He entered from. This upgrade was more out of protection for Him rather than Audra’s comfort. Keeping her right off His sleeping chamber kept her close at hand in case He needed her, for either protection or pleasure. Audra had no control over her containment – both doors were locked during the day from the outsides; only when it was time for her service or when Voldemort wanted company were the doors unlocked.

Voldemort watched as she cleaned her face, then reached under her bed for a small bottle. “Are you ok?” He asked as she sat the vial on her knee.

“I’m fine, just a little sore,” she said, pouring some of the contents onto a piece of bed sheet.

He watched her with interest as she dabbed the wet fabric on the injured skin. “What’s that?”

“Saliva,” she answered. “Canine’s saliva has special bacteria that speeds up healing processes, hence the reason why they lick their wounds. I collect mine on every full moon, when I’m closest to true canine.”

“And you keep it in a bottle under your bed,” He asked. She nodded. “That’s disgusting.”

She shrugged. “Whatever. It helps me heal. I really only use it for silver, and I’ve only started collecting it when you put this collar on me.” She continued dabbing at her wound and her skin slowly healed. “Thank you,” she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

“For stopping Mott.”

He shrugged. “Mott’s overconfident and weak. He only treats you like that to make himself feel superior. Mott knows he can only dominate you while you’re bound, and he takes advantage of that.” He looked down at Audra before muttering “Karma will get him soon.” Audra looked at her Master with her head cocked and eyebrow raised; He smiled. “Follow,” He commanded, turning and striding to His room.

Like an obedient dog, Audra did as she was told. She followed her Master to His closet. “Robe me,” He ordered holding His arms out. Carefully, Audra removed His sleeping robe, folded it and placed it on the laundry pile. _I’ll have to do laundry tonight_ she thought, taking another black robe from the closet and redressing Him.

“Going out tonight?” she asked, noticing that He had pocketed His wand.

“Yes, and you’re coming with me,” He added as an afterthought.

Audra perked up. “I’m going with you?” He nodded. “As in, I get to go outside?” He nodded. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Voldemort said to her. She was quivering with anticipation so He gave her a pat on the head. Excitedly, she followed her Master.


	2. Sword and Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony.

They had been walking for nearly an hour through the gloom of the new moon. The absence of Mother Luna always put Audra on edge. She glanced around warily, checking all sides for any danger; the dampening on her senses caused by the silver around her neck didn’t help either. With Voldemort acting as a shield to her front, she attentively watched her back.

On the Dark Lord walked, along a track Audra should have recognized. Finally, Voldemort stepped from the woods and into a clearing, where a Death Eater was waiting. “M’ Lord,” the masked man said bowing.

 _Josh_ , Audra identified. She smiled and inclined her head towards him and he returned the gesture.

“Enjoying yer nichttime stroll, Sensei?” he asked Audra as the Dark Lord walked towards him.

Audra stayed where she was. “Not as much as I normally do,” she replied.

Trappe lifted his left arm and pushed back the sleeve. His Dark Mark seemed to glow in the darkness. “I’m certain this nicht will turn out better than ye expect.” Right then Voldemort touched Trappe’s tattoo, and he cut his words short.

Noises began sounding from the woods all around. Audra could hear feet trudging through the bramble. Trappe began stepping backwards and Voldemort walked towards Audra. “Kneel, Accalia,” He instructed. Sinking to her knees, she lowered her head and felt Voldemort’s presence beside her.

The footsteps grew closer from all sides. She heard the sweeping of cloaks all around her as they approached. _He’s calling a meeting… with all His followers!_ She realized counting the pairs of feet. _But why would He want_ me _here???_ She continued to speculate as one by one the Death Eaters assumed their places around the circle.

Voldemort took a couple steps back so that there was a fair distance between Him and her. “Mudblood, state your name.”

“Audra, my Lord,” she answered looking up at Him.

Voldemort looked at her a long moment before beginning. “Audra, when you came to me three years ago requesting to be a Death Eater; your request was dismissed because of your blood. Since that night, you were kept as a servant. During your years of servitude, you not only proved yourself as a faithful servant but also as a faithful follower; even more so than the majority of the people present here tonight.” There was some shuffling around the circle as this blow sunk in, but Audra remained silent and still. “You have displayed an ability to follow orders, willingness, boldness, strength, determination, and above all – loyalty.” The Dark Lord smiled down at her. “You have overcome obstacles both physical and mental. You have adjusted to restrictions, and yet still maintained yourself throughout everything. And tonight, you shall be rewarded.”

Audra’s heart skipped a beat as the reality of His words sank in. _I’m going to be a Death Eater!_ Her excitement was so immense at finally achieving her goal that she completely overlooked the price she would have to pay…

“Stand,” the Dark Lord commanded. Audra did, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She stood at attention, much the same way as she did her first night in His presence; feet shoulder width wide, left wrist clasped in her right hand behind her back, shoulders back, and head held high. Voldemort reached out and grabbed the ring around her neck, which had begun to expand. “Two years ago, you killed an assassin using only your hands. Instead of being rewarded, you were punished, forced to wear this limiter,” He informed her. He lifted the ring over her head, and then lit it on fire with His wand. He dropped the molten metal, allowing it to melt at His feet as He stated, “You will no longer be limited.

“You were used – mentally, physically, and emotionally, by men who were your superiors,” He continued, motioning to the watching crowd all around her. “You will no longer be defenseless. You will be granted power so great, that now those same men are your inferiors.” The shuffling grew stronger and more apparent as yet they were dealt another insult; a couple Death Eaters even grumbled under their breaths. “The first night you were here, I had taken from you your weapons, including your wand. I now return you wand and your sword.” Voldemort pulled from seemingly thin air Audra’s wand and _Idolo_.

Audra forced the tears back from the corners of her eyes as she took hold of her possessions. Warmth spread from her fingers to her toes, filling her with their power, as if welcoming her back much the way a hug from an old friend does. Her wand, ash, twelve-and-a-half inches long with a dragon heart-sting core, was her most valuable tool in the wizarding world. After seven years with it constantly by her side, the absence of it for three years had been nearly unbearable. It could have been better if _Idolo_ had been with her; but like her wand her katana was also taken from her. A gift from Amber, who had been training in the blacksmithing and sword-making art, _Idolo_ was her most cherished possession. A single sharpened edge of curved folded steel, it was three feet long from base to tip. The hilt was comprised of pressed dragon leather with woven mats of unicorn hair, dyed emerald green (to make blood less obvious a stain). The sheath was dark stained cherry wood, strong enough to be used as a blunt weapon without breaking, yet light enough to not be a burden as an accessory while she fought. Carefully, she slipped the wand into the custom pocket on her left thigh, and tied _Idolo’s_ sheath onto her right hip.

Voldemort waited until she returned her eyes to His face. “Previously, I have asked for you to demonstrate your fighting skills. Once again, I would like for you to do so.” Audra gave a quick nod, indicating she understood. “You will have one opponent,” He said, sweeping His arm towards the man walking forward. The man removed his mask and revealed the face of Trappe. Audra smiled; she loved sparring him.

Voldemort stepped back, giving the two combatants plenty of room. Trappe removed his robes, and placed them a ways off with his mask on top. Audra noticed he had his broadsword _Wallace_ strapped to his back. Josh drew his wand as did Audra. “Bow,” Voldemort instructed. Keeping their backs straight, both bent at the hip into a respectfully low bow. After about two seconds, they both returned to the ready position. “Duel.”

As soon as the command left the Dark Lord’s mouth, Audra threw a curse at Trappe. He blocked it with a shielding charm, and the two began circling, throwing curses and hexes, looking for any opening. Suddenly Trappe charged her, pulling _Wallace_ off his back while casting a hex. He brought it down on top of her and _Idolo_ , which Audra had drawn up into a high block just in time. Bent under the weight of the heavy blade, Audra kicked out and shoved Trappe off of her then charged him with her sword, going for the legs. He blocked it, and delivered a curse at point blank, which Audra barely defended. She threw her elbow into the fray, and felt it connect with his cheekbone. Taking advantage of the stars he was surely seeing, she brought the blade high but he beat her to the block and pushed her off.

The two continued to dance their deadly tango, looking for the other’s weak points. Their swords locked together and Trappe threw Audra off of him, wrenching _Idolo_ from her grasp and sending her flying. _Idolo_ stuck into the ground some twenty yards from where Audra hit a tree; she had braced herself for impact, bending her knees and allowing her feet to hit first. She used her opposite momentum against the bark to launch off at him, shifting to her wolf form as she did. He leapt into the air, meeting her in the middle as a large brown bear. Claws tore at the tough flesh, lips were pulled back into snarls, and teeth hunted for vulnerable arteries. Growls filled the air, as did specks of blood and saliva. Trappe jumped on Audra’s back, grabbing a good amount of her skin in his teeth. Audra bucked, sending him off in the direction of _Idolo_. He flew just to the right of her weapon, and she grabbed the weapon with her human fingers, her wand already back in her hand. Seeing that she was human again, Trappe used his four legs over her two and ran towards his abandoned weapons.

He turned, bringing _Wallace_ up at the last second and his wand blocking her hex. He swept her legs out from under her; Audra threw her weapons up in the air and turned her fall into a back flip with a twist, catching wand and sword on the landing. She turned, and brought _Idolo_ up aiming at the neck. She stopped not even an inch from Trappe’s jugular, her wand held high pointed at his face. He too stopped his actions, with his sword not even an inch from her neck and his wand at point blank to her face. Blood tricked from a deep gash on his cheek, and Audra could feel it matted on the back of her neck and her hair. She knew there were gashes along her arms, and looking at her partner she saw just as many on him. Both stood there in a deadlock, breathing deeply, neither wanting to give up their position.

From somewhere in the distance, both heard the sound of a slow clap. “Bravo,” the Dark Lord’s voice drifted into their ears, “very well done.” Audra and Josh both withdrew their swords, and holding them and their wands by their sides, bowed deeply. Josh began walking backwards, returning his sword and wand to their positions before scooping up his robe and mask.

Audra sheathed _Idolo_ and returned her wand to its pocket, looking around for Voldemort. He appeared, walking from the mass of black off to the opposite side where Trappe was retreating. She bowed just as deeply to Him, waiting for an indication to stand up straight. She felt Voldemort’s presence in her mind, and she took the hint. Once again she stood at attention, watching Him and attempting to keep the grin from her face.

“You are obviously a strong fighter,” Voldemort stated, circling her much the same as He did in the past. “And you are a stunning mesh of brains and beauty,” He whispered the last word, brushing the hair from her sweaty face. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “It would give me great pleasure if you took the position as my Second-in-Command.”

“I accept,” she whispered in return.

Audra saw the tiniest smile flicker across His face before the Dark Lord swept past her. “Audra, do you believe that wizards are the superior beings on this planet?”

“I do, My Lord,” she replied in a clear strong voice.

“Do you believe that those not born of the purest blood should not be allowed to learn the noble art of magic?” He questioned, His voice growing in strength.

“I do, my Lord,” she replied, adrenaline giving her more strength.

Voldemort’s voice grew so loud, He was practically yelling, “And will you, Audra, use everything within your power to rid the Earth of those unfit to perform magic?!?”

“I will,” Audra’s voice rang true around the clearing.

Voldemort pointed His wand at her and muttered something in Parseltongue, something that sounded like a spell. Green light shot from the tip of His wand, flames flying at her. The green flames formed into a serpent that continued to soar at Audra; its girth was at least three feet across, and it’s head twice that. Its long, sharp fangs looked menacing, glowing against the black void of its gullet. Flames dripped from the tips, like the blood from its last meal. The snake coiled around Audra’s legs, it’s larger than life body overlapping itself as it slowly bound Audra. She was completely restricted from movement and an impenetrable darkness fell over her eyes. It was not hot, as she had first expected, but cold, like the fire was made of ice, chilling her to the bone. It made it to her shoulders, so only her head was exposed, then bent down and bit through its own body, reaching Audra’s forearm underneath. She had no wind left in her lungs to scream, the snake was wound so tight. The fangs broke her skin and she could feel the fire coursing through her blood; feel Voldemort within her very soul. She could feel her blood coming from the puncture holes and slowly dripping down her fingertips. It began to burn, giving off intense amounts of heat, contradicting the snake’s cold flames. Her forearm seared, throbbing from the pain of the boiling blood. The serpent retracted its fangs from her arm, but the burning persisted. It gave a loud, low hiss, before dispersing into a cloud of smoke. She was completely engulfed in the black smoke, pressing upon her on all sides.

Then suddenly, it was gone, although some still clung to her body. It settled out, like sediment in water, forming from vapor to solid. They became sweeping black robes, the symbol of the Inner Circle. The smoke around her face turned white and solidified into her mask. Unlike the full-face masks of those around her, Audra’s only covered her eyes. It sat right on the bridge of her nose, and followed at an angle along her cheekbone. The bottom edge had been cut to resemble teeth in a snarl, with lengthened canines curved alongside her nostrils and the points ending at the corners of her lips. Those lips were pulled back into a satisfied grin, as she looked towards her Master.

He too was smiling, as He strode towards His newest follower. He brought His hand up from His side as if He were reaching out to grab something, and Audra felt her left arm involuntarily lift, her wrist landing in His open hand. With a flick of His wand, the sleeve was pushed back, revealing the two puncture wounds and a mass of black boiling blood. Her arm felt heavy, as if lead had been pumped into her muscle, and it still ached from the bite. The Dark Lord submerged the tip of His wand into the congealing blood and uttered, “ _vos es mei_.” Bubbles formed in the blood as if a burner had been lit under it, rolling like a pot of water on a stove. The liquid was scalding her skin, and she had to bite back a cry of agony. Her skin blistered, and yet He held her wrist still, watching the blood with rapt interest. Some of it seemed to evaporate, leaving behind enough blood to make out a distinct stamp, which continued to boil. Finally, the left over blood evaporated too, and all that was left were the burn marks on her skin.

The skin around the mark was raw though it was already healing, the young glossy pink skin shinning in the darkness. Among the new skin was what appeared to be a severe burn, though there were no blisters. The skin was charred, a tattoo in the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. It looked like blackened scar tissue, slightly raised above the surface of her skin. Her entire forearm ached, though, as the Dark Lord released His hold, it no longer felt like lead. She raised it to her face, admiring the workmanship of her newest scar. The Dark Mark: the symbol of the Death Eater; the mark given to those who have dedicated their souls to the Dark Lord, and Audra finally had it.

Audra fell to her knees and sunk into a low bow, her palms and nose to the ground. “My Lord,” she said in a strong clear voice, “I offer you my wand and my sword, that I will protect you. I give you my word that I will carry out your orders. And I give you my soul that I will be your most faithful servant.” She kissed the hem of His robes, and then stood, once again at attention. She looked Him square in the eyes, and He could feel her presence fill every space in the clearing. Voldemort finally saw that fire of determination burning behind her eyes, a fire He thought had extinguished years ago.

Voldemort placed Himself beside her and said to the watching Death Eaters, “This is your new superior. From this moment on, she is my Second-in-Command, and she is your Master. You will not disobey her, just the same as you would not disobey me. Audra,” He said, turning to look at her, “these men are yours to command as you see fit.” Audra gazed out at the Death Eaters, slowly looking from masked face to masked face. One by one they stepped forward, and upon reaching where the two stood, got down onto their knees and crawled forward to kiss the hems of both their robes. Audra noticed a couple seemed to be fighting his own internal battle, not wanting to show any sign of submission to her but unable to resist Voldemort’s order to do so. After each one had shown their respect, they returned to his original position. “If you will,” Voldemort said, leaving the instruction open for Audra to figure out.

Withdrawing her wand, she pointed it at the sky and muttered, “ _Morsmorde_.” The clouds overhead darkened and clumped together, forming the same skull and snake that was on her arm. It looked frightening, the Dark Mark, and yet Audra wasn’t frightened. Beside her, Voldemort seemed to turn into smoke as He flew at the cloud formation, and Audra followed behind her Master.


End file.
